


So Kat wanted porn…

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam in lingerie. For Gabriel. 'Nuff said.</p><p>(It’s fade to black, I’m so sorry! I am the biggest fucking tease, I know.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Kat wanted porn…

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Жертва для божества](https://archiveofourown.org/works/984836) by [fidelity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fidelity/pseuds/fidelity)



> [10:58:09 AM] Katten: write me some porn
> 
> [10:58:12 AM] Katten: with garters
> 
> [10:58:13 AM] Ladydrace: Hehe, I’ll try
> 
> [10:58:16 AM] Ladydrace: Which pairing?
> 
> [10:58:18 AM] Katten: and stockings
> 
> [10:58:24 AM] Katten: and pink panties
> 
> [10:58:34 AM] Katten: and sam or dean wearing them
> 
> [10:58:40 AM] Katten: either or i dont mind
> 
> [10:58:46 AM] Ladydrace: Ships optional?
> 
> [10:58:51 AM] Katten: yep
> 
> [10:58:55 AM] Ladydrace: ok then

“Fuck, Sam you look… “ Gabriel’s voice cracked, and he had to swallow what felt like a fist-sized ball of cotton before he could go on. “What did I do? No, seriously, what kind of world-changing good deed did I pull off to deserve this?”

“So you like it?” Sam asked, low and hot from where he was laid out on the bed like an erotic offering for what had to be a beautifully kinky deity.

“ _Like_ it? Are you kidding me?!” Gabriel was a little embarrassed by how his voice was quivering, but there was just nothing he could do about it, because Sam looking like that was just wrecking Gabriel’s composure. He crawled onto the bed, stopping just before he could touch Sam’s tempting form. “I’ve died, haven’t I? I’ve died and gone to sexy Heaven.”

Sam’s soft laughter curled its way straight through Gabriel’s gut and made heat pool even faster inside him. “Well I can’t say for sure, but as far as I can tell we’re both very much alive. And thank God for that.”

“Amen,” Gabriel agreed fervently. Because while Gabriel hadn’t found much reason to have faith in his general shit storm of a life, his recent good fortune might just make a believer of him. Not only had he somehow managed to secure the affections of Walking Wet Dream; Sam Winchester, but for some reason Sam seemed intent on fulfilling every single filthy fantasy Gabriel had ever had.

This time it was lingerie.

Sam’s mile-long legs were snugly wrapped in subtly patterned white lace-edged stockings, held in place with a matching slim garter belt. Underneath, a pair of pale pink satin panties made a valiant, but ultimately failing effort of containing Sam’s very male bits. Apart from that, he wore nothing else.

Mouth still dry, Gabriel swallowed again and again, finally reaching out to touch. But just before he made contact with Sam’s smooth thigh, his shaking hand stuttered to a halt. “Jesus Christ… did you… shave?”

The slight flush of Sam’s cheeks made Gabriel’s head spin. “Well… no, I waxed, actually. Didn’t wanna make a half-assed effort, you know,” he shrugged, as if removing all the hair on his lower body by quite painful methods just for Gabriel’s pleasure was no big deal.

Gabriel made a sound which he would have liked to say was not a whimper, but it probably was. The sound he made when Sam then proceeded to spread his legs invitingly… that was most _definitely_ a whimper. And with the night had to look forward to, it sure as Hell wouldn’t be his last.


End file.
